Little Pups from the Feudal Era
by puppiescute a.k.a. Mic Mic
Summary: This is a cute little story of the characters of Inuyasha as pups! There is some jealous between Kouga, Kagome, and Inuyasha but will the little pup claim his woman. Hehehehe


Mic Mic: Sessy-kun is so sweet he cares about everyone espcially his little brother. *pats a little Inuyasha's head and a little Sessy-kun's head*  
  
Sessy-kun: I don't care *Mic Mic bonks little Sessy over the head*  
  
Sessy-kun: Okay okay I give I do care.*Little Sessy takes his frustration out on Jaken-chan and sends posion at him causing poor Jaken-chan to run and hide*  
  
Jaken-chan: Sesshomaru-sama how could you?!*breaks down in tears*  
  
Mic Mic pats Jaken-chan's head. Aww Jaken-chan don't you worry. *hugs Jaken- chan as Little Inuyasha and Sessy glare at Jaken-chan is jealous.  
  
Little Inuyasha-cutie: I wanna hug*reachs arms out for hug*(You know how he always wanted to be involved as a kid remember when he was trying to play ball with the grown-ups)  
  
*Sessy-kun looks on stubbornly expecting a hug automatically but Mic Mic picks up Inuyasha and hugs him rubs his doggy ears causing Little Inuyasha cutie to smile happily and pant like a little puppy Sessy-kun looks on in jealousy them tugs on the bottom of Mic Mic's purple and black kimono*  
  
Sessy-kun: I wanna hug too  
  
Inuyasha-cutie: You can't have one!*sticks tougue out and pulls down left eyelid blowing a raspberry*  
  
*Mic Mic sits Inuyasha-cutie down and hugs Sessy-kun quickly then turns to face them*  
  
Mic Mic: Now you too get along you hear.  
  
But to no avail...  
  
Sessy-kun: You got hugged longer you mutt! You stole my rightful hug!  
  
Inuyasha-cutie: Nuh-uh I'm the better one! Tat's why I got hugged longer.  
  
Sessy-kun: Mutt!  
  
Inuyasha-cutie: Fluffy!  
  
Sessy-kun: Fluffy?!?! *puts one hand on his hip* Oh it's on now!*jumps Inuyasha trying to beat the life out of him*  
  
Mic Mic shakes her head.  
  
Mic Mic: Not even for a minute they couldn't last without fighting *sigh* Little Kouga-cutie come here  
  
*A Little version of Kouga speeds onto the page laughing happily*  
  
Kouga-cutie: Haha Ginta & Hakkaku you will never catch be hahahaha that last pound of sugar I ate will make me go much faster than you tw-*runs into Mic Mic's kimono leg* Wha. *tears softly find their way into Little Kouga cutie's eyes* Who are you?  
  
Mic Mic: OH!*coos*You so adorable aww come here you little cutie  
  
*Kouga sniffs and holds up his arms to Mic Mic who takes Kouga into her arms hugging him tightly*  
  
*Little Ginta & Hakkaku run onto to the scene panting hard*  
  
Cutie Ginta: Kouga?!?! Why did you leave me and Hakka behind?!  
  
Little Hakka: Yeah we*pant*have been*pant*trying to find you for at*pant*least an hour*pants and collapes onto the ground with his tougue out*  
  
*Kouga looks down at his comrades panting in exhaustion on the ground*  
  
Kouga-cutie: I told you guys to take some sugar but fortunatly for you I have some right here with me! I always keep some in my secret stash! Now how many lumps do ya want?*Kouga asked holding out the sugar bag with a spoon inside*  
  
Ginta and Hakka-cuties: 3  
  
*Kouga-cuteness hopped down from Mic Mic's arms*  
  
Little Kouga:^_^ Okay!  
  
*Kouga pulls out a huge hammer with an evil smile on his face*  
  
*bonk*  
  
*bonk*  
  
*bonk*  
  
^_^ There ya go! ^_^  
  
Little Inu and Sessy: Uh...I don't think they meant lumps  
  
Mic Mic: Eh...well besides all that you three little wolf pups are so cute! *Hugs three pups to her who all blush*  
  
Little Inuyasha's eyes stare in amazement at a sight he had never seen before he hid behind Mic Mic's kimono in slight embarrasement  
  
A little 3 year old black eared and haired hanyou girl was walking their diection  
  
Little Kagome: Hi, are you Inuyasha?  
  
*Inuyasha peeks from behind Mic Mic's kimono*  
  
Mic Mic pushes Inuyasha to the front.  
  
Mic Mic: ^_^ This is Inuyasha he is very happy to meet you. Now do not be shy Little Inuyasha say hello  
  
Little Inuyasha: *takes a deep breath and deepens voice*I am Inuyasha the proud son fo The Lord of the Western Lands!  
  
Little Kagome: Hehehe your so cute I came to see you Inuyasha remember the promise your Daddy made I've come to be your wife  
  
*Inuyasha jumps back in surprise and fear*  
  
Little Inuyasha: But I am only 5?!  
  
Mic Mic: Your never too young to be productive Inuyasha. You will join the West and East by simply having an arm attachment^_^  
  
Little Inuyasha: But I can-  
  
Little Kagome: You mean...you don't*sniffle*like me...  
  
Little Inuyasha: Eh?! Your not crying are you?  
  
Mic Mic: Little pup how could you? *Mic Mic looks down disapprovingly at Little Inuyasha*  
  
Little Kagome: I came all this way throught mountains and fighting demons just to meet yo-  
  
*Little Kouga saw his oppertunity he was older than the dog face*  
  
Little Kouga: I will gladly marry you! You's the the prettiest girl I's ever sees  
  
*Little Kagome blushed embarrassed*  
  
Inuyasha watch the whole scene*She's not going to agree is she she's a hanyou she belong's with a hanyou boy I mean man which is me!*  
  
Mic Mic: Gee Inuyasha for a 5 year old boy who does not wanna get hitched you sure seem jealous*Inuyasha humphs*  
  
Little Kagome: Hehe. I don't know what to say. I've never been proposed to before  
  
Mic Mic: Hear that Inuyasha no proposal I would inttrupt now if I were you*Inuyasha scoffs* Don't say I did not worn you. You sure are a stubborn little Inu  
  
Little Kouga: Drop the dog turd and get with a real man!*Kouga scooped Kagome up in his arms before dumping his entire pound of sugar into his mouth* Good thing I can't get diabetes  
  
*Little Inuyasha runs over to Kouga and snatched Kagome out of Kouga's arms puffing out his chest*  
  
Little Inuyasha: Stay from my woman you wimpy wolf*sits Kagome down*  
  
Kouga:*holds up fists and sugar bag* Oh yeah! Well if that is the case then  
  
^_^ How many lumps do you want? ^_^  
  
*Little Kagome sweatdrops*  
  
Mic Mic: ^_^ 10! ^_^  
  
Little Inuyasha: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!  
  
Kouga: hehehehehe  
  
*bonk* *bonk* *bonk* *bonk* *bonk* *bonk* *bonk* *bonk* *bonk* *bonk*  
  
Little Inuyasha: Ehhhh...oush....my eyes sting...  
  
Sessy: Serves you right you clumsy half breed*smack*  
  
Mic Mic: How could you say something so mean about you beloved brother  
  
Sessy: ... ... ... ...  
  
Mic Mic:*pulls Sessy's tail* Answer me when I talk to you boy. DO you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth  
  
Sessy: No no one understand what comes out of that drain pipe  
  
Mic Mic: Well Sessy that's fine  
  
Sessy: It is  
  
Mic Mic: Mmm hm come here little cutie  
  
Sessy: apporaches in caution  
  
Mic Mic:*picks Sessy up and turns him over on her knee*You need to learn some disipline boy! But I'll let you off the hook for now. You better watch your back  
  
Little Inuyasha, Ginta, Hakka, Kagome, and Kouga: Hahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahaha  
  
Little Kouga: You dogs are all stupid  
  
Little Inuyasha: Is that so then how come you can't be tamed  
  
Little Kouga: Kagome could tame me  
  
Little Inuyasha: EH?! You dirty minded little 7 year old! I'm going to kick your butt into into tommorow!  
  
Little Kagome: You guys are fighting over me huh? Well I bet on Kouga any takers?  
  
Little Inuyasha: Hey?!  
  
Little Kagome: Hmph! Kouga said I was beautiful if you want to even consider being with me now I suggest you fight and fight hard! Then you can grovel on your knees for my love and I expect the best engagment ring money can buy and I don't mean your moth ridden wallet. You'll have to steal a couple of bucks from your brother he only buys mirrors anyway.  
  
Sessy: Why you little-  
  
Mic Mic: *looks at Sessy with an evil glare*  
  
Sessy: Beautiful and wonderful flowerlike person and I am going to be going now  
  
Mic Mic: I am watching you Sessy!  
  
Sessy: *mumbles* Whatever woman shut up  
  
Mic Mic: *fiddles with huge hammer walking over to Sessy "accidently" swinging it in his direction* Oh I'm sorry Sessy I didn't mean to hit you I was aiming for a big arrogant jerk*pause*oh wait you fit that description perfectly*pats head*Be a good little puppy  
  
Mic Mic:*looks confuzzled*I bet on Inuyasha  
  
Little Inuyasha: *Little Inuyasha face faults into the ground*Now it's official my deathbed has been signed  
  
Mic Mic: This is my first Inuyasha story I have ever wrote so please review I would greatly appreciate it!  
  
See Ya!  
  
^_~  
  
Mic Mic 


End file.
